An Eye For An Eye
by love2be4gotten
Summary: "Sakura will be returned to the hotel room, those last five minutes nothing but a bad dream. No one but Sakura will remember you, it will be as if you never existed, and in return, I take your soul." Oneshot Main: NaruSaku, onesided: SasuNaru aka gay rape


**Welcome my lovelies to another of my fanfics. This is a one shot.**

**I wanted to do something a bit different, but I think I might have failed. Lol, so anyways, I'm not quite myself because I donated blood today, so if something doesn't make sense, just tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Warning: Some light smut, lemon, whatever you want to call it, it's sex. ;D You know what, never mind it's rape. Of course, would you expect anything else from my twisted mind?**

**Disclaimer: I dno't own Ntrauo so yea...(;**

* * *

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to my girlfriend. "Oh, nothing Sakura. I was just thinking how nice the day is today." She laughed, "you're so random. You know that right?" I chuckled along with her, "of course I do. I'm only this way because of you." I nuzzled her neck affectionately, and she giggled more.

We were currently sitting in front of a french cafe that she had been wanting to go to since we took our trip to Paris. "Hey, Naruto." I pulled away from her and smiled as her green eyes were shining brightly with glee. "Yes?" She looked down in embarrassment, "I just wanted to tell you thanks for taking me on this trip." "It's no problem Sakura, really."

She had been wanting to take this trip for so long, and who was I to deny her this wish? "I want you to know that I appreciate this much more than you could ever know." My heart twitched in happiness, if there was anything that I could do for Sakura, anything at all, I would do all I could to make it happen. "I love you so much Sakura."

Ever since I had met Sakura seven years ago when we were in Junior High together, I had wanted to date her. Her stunningly bright pink hair and light green eyes had stood out from all the other girls. I had been the first of the male population of that school to talk to her, and she had been so kind. I asked her out again and again, but she always had a good excuse why she couldn't. She wasn't ready for a serious relationship right now, she did not know what her feelings were towards me, and the most popular excuse of hers, she loved someone else.

But finally, it was me that was sitting with her, me sitting with my girlfriend for over three years. It looked like things were finally going my way. And today was the day that I would ask her to be mine, ask her to spend the rest of her life with me.

Nervously, I fingered the ring in my pocket. I was all set to ask her, it all depended on timing now. Now felt like the right time to do it, and taking a deep breath, I took out the ring and put it behind my back. "Uh, Sakura?" She put down her latte and faced me, a small smile playing on her lips, "yes?" I cleared my throat, this was such a big step, and I had to do it just right, it had to be perfect. I stood up from my chair and got down on my knee in front of her. "N-naruto?"

I brought out the ring from behind me and held it out towards her, "Sakura, I know we've only been going out for three years, and this may seem a bit too fast, but I have loved you for so long. I thought maybe would could become closer and well,...Sakura Haruno, would you marry me?"

"Oh, Naruto, I-I..." She was shocked, that was a good thing right? All traces of her smile were gone, and she looked a little...what was that expression? Regretful? "I can't Naruto." "W-what?" She was saying no? I hung my head down, "so even after all this, I still wasn't good enough?" I could feel tears burning the edges of my eyes, threatening to fall down. "No, no, no! That isn't it Naruto! It's just..." She trailed off. I stood up from my position on the floor and sat down heavily back onto my chair, "it's just what?" "Naruto, there's someone else." Her famous excuse, even when I thought I had her for myself, she uses it once again.

"Someone else? You were cheating on me?" I looked into her eyes, but she turned away. "No, not cheating on you. I would never be so cold as to do that to you, it's just...well I met him last month, and he has treated me to lunch a couple of times, but it never got any farther than that. I swear. I think he could be the one Naruto. Everytime I look at him, I can see myself waking up next to him every morning, I feel as he could be my soul mate. You understand what I'm saying, right? I'm sure you know what that feels like, don't you?" She pleaded. I nodded, "yea, I do Sakura." It was the way I felt about her. "I was planning on breaking up with you after the trip, but I didn't want it to happen like this Naruto."

So even when I thought everything was going well, something like this had to happen. When I thought I had won, I had actually lost. Sighing, I put on a fake smile, "look, I understand completely. Sakura, you deserve to be happy." Her smile came back immediately, "oh thank you Naruto! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around me, pulling me into a deep embrace. "Sure, Sakura. Anytime."

**(Time Skip)**

I watched as the street traffic passed by rapidly from the balcony of the hotel Sakura and I were staying in. All these people were rushing forward to the rest of their lives, but what was I doing? Moping the day away. So now what? I had been rejected by the girl I had loved for so long, and now I was alone in the hotel room as she went shopping. For souvenirs for her family, she had told me. Was I destined to be alone for the rest of my life?

I sighed again and went back into the living room. This whole trip was all part of the plan to make a great setting to ask Sakura to marry me, but it looked like it was all for nothing. What a waste. I sat onto the couch and laid back. At least I was able to make Sakura happy. That really made things a bit better. For her, I would do anything. Even if she didn't want me, I would still be there for her.

**_"You're an idiot. Open your eyes dobe."_**

I jumped at the voice. Who the hell said that? "Who's there?" I called out. There was no response. What was that? A faint knocking came at the door, and shrugging it off, I got up to answer it. "Yes, may I help you?" It was a bellhop from the hotel, "here you go sir. It seems you have forgotten one of your luggage down in the lobby." He pushed the small black box into my arms, and I glanced at it. It didn't belong to me, in fact I had never seen it before. "Uh this isn't-" I sighed as I realized he was gone.

Placing the box on the dresser beside the door, I decided I would deal with it later. The door burst open and Sakura rushed in, "Naruto, you have got to see this!" I watched as my pink haired ex jumped up excitedly. "What? See what?" I forced a light laugh. "Just come on!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Hold on Sakura."

She stopped and waited impatiently as I closed and locked our room door. "OK, what is it?" She smiled, "follow me." I nodded and tried to keep up with her as she hurried along. As we exited the hotel, I could see that the traffic had gotten even worse. "Come on." Sakura urged and hurried across the street. Sighing I began to follow her.

_**"Stop."**_

I froze in my tracks at the voice, but what really got me was the car that sped past me in high speed, the closeness of contact only inches away. "Baka, watch where you're going!" Sakura scolded at me, before pulling me roughly along. Finally she stopped at where the cars were all heading to, and as I looked up from the edge of the curb at the Eiffel tower, I could see there was some sort of festival going on. So this was what all the traffic had been for, such a big event at the Eiffel tower was sure to bring in tourists galore!

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked Sakura. She nodded, "yea, this is the Festival d'Art Sacré, or the Festival of Sacred Art." The decor was beautiful, simply beautiful. There were colorful banners hanging everywhere, statues standing proud and tall, and the music was amazing as well. "Sakura, this is-" A gasp stopped me and I saw Sakura stumble back as one of the statues fell towards her. My eyes widened as I realized she had fallen into the street and a car was speeding right at her. "Sakura, get out of there!" I yelled and as I tried to step forward to grab her, my feet wouldn't move.

_**"Don't be stupid. Stay."**_

It was all so fast, the car coming, Sakura frozen in fear, and me, unable to do anything except watch. I couldn't blink as the car hit, and everything seemed to just go on. The sickening sound of metal hitting flesh rung in my ears, and I couldn't look away. Even after the car kept going without slowing down, I couldn't move. No, this couldn't be happening. She wasn't moving, I did not even think she was breathing!

The cars didn't slow their, they merely went around her body and continued on their merry way. What was wrong with this place, why wasn't anyone stopping to help her? "Why couldn't it be me? I'll do anything." I muttered, I could feel tears running down my face. I willed myself to move, to go to her, but I couldn't. What was wrong with me? "Please don't let this be real! I'll do anything, please!"

_**"You have a deal."**_

Before I could think what the voice meant, everything was becoming black all around me. A strange gust of wind swirled around me, and the backgrounds were fading along with the sounds of talking and cars honking. "Wh-what's going on?" I gasped as everything disappeared, even Sakura. I looked around, and finally my body complied and allowed me to move. I froze as something unbelievable came into my sights.

It was absolutely beautiful. No, not it, he. His features were so flawless, so...breathtaking. His skin was pale, almost as if he was dead, his eyes were a blood red and black, and his wings...They looked as if they were soft to the touch, just like his hair that looked as if it was made of silk. "What are you?" I said in awe. It looked like an angel, but even though he was so beautiful, I still felt fear creep up on my back.

"I'm not an angel." I frowned, "how did you-" He held up a hand, "I can read your mind." Read my mind? Was this the voice I had been hearing all day? How was that possible? How was any of this possible? "It is because I'm a daemon." I began to blush when I realized he wasn't wearing clothes. I opened my mouth but he stopped me, "daemon's don't need something so useless as clothes." "What are you talking about, clothes aren't useless." "They are when you live in the fiery depths of hell." This was a joke, a dream. I had to be dreaming! I was going to wake up any minute and find that Sakura was fine, that everything was going to be OK. A hand grabbed my chin and I realized I had closed my eyes. "Sorry dobe, this isn't a dream."

I was too much in shock at the closeness this daemon was to me to acknowledge his words. "What do you want from me?" The black in his red eyes were swirling in circles, and it was freaking me out! "I'm here to make the deal with you." The deal? What kind of deal would this thing want to make with me?

Dropping my face, he growled, "I'm not a thing. I'm a daemon. Now listen closely." I nodded slowly, afraid to do anything else to anger it. "The deal is I fulfill your wish, but for a price." "What's the price?" I was feeling more and more desperate now that I knew there was something I could do to help Sakura." The daemon smirked, giving me chills, "Sakura will be returned to the hotel room, those last five minutes nothing but a bad dream. No one but Sakura will remember you, it will be as if you never existed, and in return, I take your soul."

"M-my what?" "Your soul, dobe." I scowled at him, "don't call me that! I have a name!" His smirk just got wider, "fine. So do we have a deal Naruto, or what?" The daemon knew my name too? What didn't it know? "I know everything about you, Naruto. You see, I've been watching you for some time, now." Watching me? "Why?" I asked suspicioulsy. Did this thing want something else from me? A dark chuckle came from his mouth, "maybe I'll tell you later. Now quit calling me thing and daemon, my name is Sasuke." I guess even things like daemons had names. A small growl came from the daemon, I mean Sasuke. "So is it a deal or what? I don't have all day."

My soul for Sakura's? It was obviously a fair trade, an eye for an eye, a soul for a soul. Plus. it wasn't as if I actually had something to live for anymore. "So it is settled." I flinched as he grabbed my chin again, "let's seal the deal." I felt his hand creeping into my shirt, and my body stiffened. "What are you-" The hand on my chin clamped onto my mouth, "shh. Just be calm." I placed both hands against his chest and pushed him roughly, this was not part of the deal!

"This is how daemons' seal their deals, nothing to feel ashamed of." My pushing wasn't doing anything, it was like pushing a damn brick wall. The hand that was under my shirt suddenly tightened onto my stomach, and I felt his claws digging into me. Wait, claws? The black in his eyes were swirling a little faster, and his smirk was suddenly made up of fangs! What the hell was happening now? "Don't be scared, this is my full demon forme." I could see his words were true as his features were changing dramatically, and although it was frightening, I couldn't help but notice how even more beautiful Sasuke had become.

His spikes on the back of his hair became more furious and refined, his wings became more jagged, and his arms suddenly had black sleeves running down them. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" I yelped when all of my clothes just disintegrated off me, leaving me naked in front of this daemon. Trying to wrench my face out of his grip, the daemon frowned and tugged me forcefully against his chest by my face. "Stop struggling. You want to help her, don't you?" I stopped moving and removed my hands from his chest, allowing them to hang limply at my sides. He was right, this was for Sakura. "Good boy."

He clasped his other hand onto the small of my back, and I stiffened as he released my face and the feeling of gentle, slippery clawed fingers began to massage the skin around my entrance. Tenderly slipping one finger through my tight ring, he leaned over and ran his tongue across the shell of my ear. I clenched my teeth, 'this is for Sakura' I kept repeating to myself over and over again. He added another finger, stretching my body in an almost pleasurably painful way. I whimpered, not wanting this to happen. I flinched as the feeling of claws slowly ran up and down my insides.

"Stop! Please!" I couldn't take it anymore, little panicky noise tore from my throat.

"No can do. It's already to late for that. There is no backing out now." I gasp, breathing hard, as he ground his erection against my hips. "I need more," he growled, "I need to take you." I trembled, and as he pulled his fingers out gently, he grasped my arms and pulled me onto the floor. I struggled as he forced me onto my stomach, and even more when he began to wrap me in his arms from behind.

I could feel him, hard and hot, dripping precum onto the small of my back. He rubbed himself onto my slick crack, and my breath hitched in my throat. Again I tried to get away desperately as he began to dry hump me, but he quickly gripped my arms and held me down to the floor. Using his legs, he spread my knees so he could get between them. Nausea filled me as I felt his head pushing inside of me. This couldn't be happening!

He came into me in one slow stroke. Pain, disgust, and fear combined were strong enough to make me cry out. It was unlike any kind of pain I had felt before, this was getting slightly out of control.

"Stop moving," he snarled in a low voice. The white heat swirling through me nearly made me miss his request. When I realized his words, I stiffened. Sasuke shifted his hips, slowly pushing further into me. He moved again, rubbing against a spot that made my insides twitch in a strange fiery pleasure. I convulsed, and he was breathing hard and pumping in little strokes in and out of me, adding to the intense friction. Every time he thrusts up into me, I could feel myself getting closer to that edge, but never quite close enough. I sobbed in ecstasy and frustration. Why was it feeling good? I wasn't suppose to like this!

He let go of my arms and wrapped himself around my hips, dragging me closer to him, and he started pushing harder and faster. At the same time, he reached around to grasp my aching cock. He stroked it while he slammed into me again and again. It wasn't slow and gentle as it had been seconds ago, this was pure inhuman lust. I only lasted a minute or two more before I came, muscles spasming and head hung in disgust. The daemon followed me in just a few strokes, a small grunt coming from his mouth.

I whimpered softly in pain when I felt him slip out of me. I wanted to move, but he held me down under his strong arms. He rolled me over back onto my back and as I looked into his eyes, I could feel darkness clouding my vision. "The deal is sealed." I gasped as one of his hands pushed into my chest, as if he were pushing it through air. When he brought it out again, there was a strange white mist like aura in his palm. My soul? I couldn't speak, could not move, there was not a thing I could do as I fell into the darkness. "That girl really didn't deserve you, you know." Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Sakura gasped as she jumped up. She blinked a couple of times before realizing where she was, and she sighed in relief. What a dream. "Hey Naruto, you'll never believe what I...Naruto?" She stared at the empty spot on the bed where he should have been. Pulling the covers off herself, she got up from the bed. "Naruto?" She checked the bathroom, the living room, everywhere, but not a thing showed any indication of him being there. His luggage was gone, no clothes, shoes, nothing. "Naruto!" She was starting to get scared, where had the blond gone? It wasn't like him to leave without saying anything or leaving a note of some sort. She got out her cellphone from her bag and dialed his number, only to hear the machine saying the number was no longer in service.

A loud knocking came from the door. She felt relief, that baka probably forgot his key. "Naruto where-" "Excuse me miss, but could you keep your voice down. A couple of the residents have been complaining about the noise." Sakura felt a little embarrassed, "oh, sorry sir. It's just, I was looking for my friend. He just disappeared, and I can't get a hold of him." The bellhop shook his head, "miss, prostitution isn't accepted in such a high class hotel as this. Please refrain from bringing anymore in the future."

"No, no. You've got it all wrong. You see, I'm talking about the blond that came with me to this hotel." "You must be mistaken miss, you checked in alone. There was no blond when you came. Now if you would excuse me, I need to deal with more important matters. Please lay down and rest." He gave a small bow and walked away. Sakura couldn't believe what she heard, nobody checked in with her? There had to be a mistake.

She closed the door, and a small box on the dresser by the door caught her eye. What is this? She picked it up and studied it, it wasn't a particularly big box, but she didn't remember ever seeing it. A tag hung from the side, and her name was scrawled on it. Her heart leaped, this was Naruto's writing, she was sure of it.

She tore open the box and felt her heart drop. The only thing inside was the ring that the blond had tried to propose to her with. She never even actually seen the ring, and now was a better time than any. She flipped open the tiny box and gasped at the beautiful sight. It was a white stoned 14 karat ring. Definitely expensive, and as she inspected further, saw a small note taped onto the top of the ring box. Opening it, she read:

_Take this ring and go be happy with your soul mate. You deserve to be happy._

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

**And end. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I really wanted to make it sad, but I failed. Oh well. I was thinking about making a second story, more like a sequel to what happens to Naruto after his soul has been taken, but I don't know yet. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja Ne, until next time!**


End file.
